


To be Loved

by Islabubbles4



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex Toys, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islabubbles4/pseuds/Islabubbles4
Summary: Bucky was grateful to be in his halls, because that’s how he spotted him.He was gorgeous. Short and skinny, with floppy blonde hair and the kindest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He had the cutest glasses that blew up the proportion of his eyes, and dressed like a hipster. His name was Steve, and he was beautiful. Bucky knew he also faced a certain amount of negative attention from those living in their halls. In the few weeks Steve had been living there, he had garnered a relatively large reputation for himself, for not putting up with bigotry, creeps and not backing down from a fight despite the odds.It was safe to say Bucky was in love.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	To be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first Smut piece! And my First Stucky, so please be kind :D Also, as i live in the UK, this is based off UK universities, as I don't understand how American universities work. 
> 
> Warning: There is some slurs and transphobia in this fic. For warnings where it occurs, see end notes.  
Also, i am not trans, so please let me know if anything i've written is insensitive etc!!!
> 
> Title based of the song bu Aurora and Askjell, To Be Loved.

Bucky had never thought in his wildest dreams that he’d ever meet someone who he just clicked with from the get go. While he had never had any trouble fitting in at school, with his good looks, charming nature and athletic abilities, he had never been able to fully utilise his dark and dry humour without causing confusion or annoyance. His sister was right, he was and would always be an annoying little shit.

But University was meant to be a completely new start. So, Bucky had decided not to hide that part of his personality. He had also decided not to stay in the closet any longer. That meant, his first port of call during the fresher’s fair was to sign up to the lgbtq+ society. It had actually been at that stool he was introduced to his first friend of the year. A fiery red-head called Natasha, whose humour ran even darker than his own. He had struck up a conversation and from there had hit it off, exchanging numbers in order to meet up later.

The second friend he met was in the psychology module he’d decided to take. His name was Sam Wilson, and Bucky would be lying if he said Sam’s charming smile didn’t do all sorts to his gay stomach. However, Sam was already in a relationship with an equally stunning Riley, so Bucky nipped that crush in the bud.

His third friend was the most shocking. A mature student called Tony, who, despite being 7 years his senior, acted more like his 13 year old sister Becca than he did a 25 year old man. Tony was a brat, there was no doubt about it. But his eccentric ways and upfront nature made for a nice change, and Bucky was glad they shared a seminar.

Overall, Bucky was spoilt for choice as far as new friendships went. Of course, being an out and proud disabled man did mean he had to deal with a few weird and hostile looks from some of the students living in the same halls as him. However, despite Brock Rumlow’s death glares, Bucky was grateful to be in his halls, because that’s how he spotted _him_.

He was gorgeous. Short and skinny, with floppy blonde hair and the kindest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He had the cutest glasses that blew up the proportion of his eyes, and dressed like a hipster. His name was Steve, and he was beautiful. Bucky knew he also faced a certain amount of negative attention from those living in their halls. In the few weeks Steve had been living there, he had garnered a relatively large reputation for himself, for not putting up with bigotry, creeps and not backing down from a fight despite the odds.

It was safe to say Bucky was in love.

Yet despite his own assurance in his good looks, and his generally open nature, the thought of approaching the smaller man and introducing himself made him want to run and hide in his room forever. Instead, he pathetically stared at him every chance he got.

He was hopeless.

***

Becoming friends with Nat also meant meeting her long-term boyfriend, Clint. Clint wasn’t actually attending University. Instead, he worked for some security company. However, Clint always seemed to be around.

‘Do you ever work?’ Bucky quizzed him as he, Nat and Clint all got coffee in the mid-afternoon.

‘Oii! I’ll have you know I work a damn lot more than you students!’ Clint replied, flipping Bucky off.

‘Boys’ Nat chastised.

Bucky snickered at how motherly Nat sounded, earning him a kick in the shin.

‘Anyway,’ Nat began, ‘how have your classes been going?’

‘Ughh, alright I guess. Got my first assignment due next week, but already pretty much done. How about you?’

‘Yeah, there going okay. Would help if the other students actually prepared for the seminars so it wasn’t just me and the TA talking all the damn time. Anyway, I wanted to let you know we are having our first lgbtq+ night out this weekend. I mean, if you fucking got facebook, I wouldn’t need to tell you and make you feel special.’

‘Nat, come on, you have no idea what the internet is doing with all the information put up there!’

‘Ohh my god!’ Clint butted in, laughing. ‘You sound just like one of my mates from the signing classes I’ve been taking!’

‘I didn’t know you’d been taking classes.’ Bucky replied.

‘Well, when ya partially deaf’ Clint said, while indicating to his hearing aid, ‘it kinda helps learning how to talk without hearing. Anyway, my mate Steve is just like you. Fucking suspicious old people afraid of the internet. As if world leaders care that you're feeling tired today.’

Bucky perked up at the name Steve, but thought it was an unlikely coincidence. However, Steve too seemed hard of hearing. ‘This Steve fellow doesn’t happen to be really short, skinny and blonde, does he?’

‘The twinkiest twink to ever twink, yeah that sounds like him. Always standing up for injustice and all that jazz?’

‘Yeah, yeah that sounds like this Steve in my halls. I didn’t realise you two were friends.’

‘Yeah, well we bonded over various things, you know. Good kid. I’m actually trying to get him to come out this weekend. Perhaps if I say there will be another friendly face there he’ll wanna come.’ 

Bucky felt his face colour as he stammered out, ‘Well -I mea- Well we haven’t- he doesn’t actually know – we’

‘Whoah woah,’ Clint joked, and Bucky noticed Nat’s eyebrows rise in interest, ‘calm down man. Jeeez, you got a big old gay crush on him or something?’

Realising he couldn’t lie, not to Nat who always saw through bullshit, he replied, ‘Or something.’

Clint’s face lit up and he began smirking. ‘That settled it! I will have to make him come. I can, like, wingman the fuck out of you.’

Bucky felt his face colour further as he admitted, ‘I don’t think he even knows I exist man. This is a me staring at him kinda crush.’

Nat pats him on the back sympathetically, but her calculating eyes seem to glitter with mirth. ‘We got you buddy. There there.’

Clint just laughs at how dramatic Bucky is being, but the two drop it and move onto talking about there date night plans, aware Bucky’s head is miles away, thinking of the skinny blond.

***

‘Don’t freak out.’

‘HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT!! FUCK, DOES THIS GO? Do I look good guys? DO I LOOK GOOD??!!’

Bucky had just been told Steve was coming out tonight. Bucky was going to officially meet Steve. Gone would be the days of incognito staring. Fuck.

Sam, the little shit, was laughing in the corner of Bucky’s room while Riley tried to dress Bucky.

‘Calm the fuck down Barnes! Jeeesus, this isn’t your wedding night. Go for those leather trousers that make your ass look biteable and that ripped T. No- not that – Yes! That one!’

‘Should I be worried you’ve been checking out Bucks ass?’ Sam quizzes, one eyebrow raised at his boyfriend.

‘Hey! You know your ass is the only one I actually want to bite. But I can’t lie. Have you seen Bucky in those trousers?’

Sam giggled, pulling his boyfriend into his lap so he could kiss him thoroughly.

‘Eww, I fucking hate it when you two are like this.’

Sam just flipped him off, his attention still focused on Riley.

Bucky took the outfit into his onsuite bathroom and got changed, carefully drawing on some eyeliner and mascara before swapping in a new septum piercing that made him look, well, hot.

When he left the bathroom, he was met by the applause of Sam and a wolf whistle from Riley. Fuck it, he was ready. As Sam, Riley and Bucky were all leaving from the same halls as Steve, Nat had had the great idea they share a cab to the first bar on their pub crawl. As if Bucky wasn’t already shitting himself about spending a night in close proximity to the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. Bucky took three vodka shots for courage, before dragging Sam and Riley out of his room, locking up behind and heading downstairs to meet Steve.

When they got to the halls entrance, Steve was already there, looking down nervously at his phone. _Fuck, Bucky wanted him_.

Sam cleared his throat and stepped forward, Steve’s head snapping up at the noise. ‘Hi, I’m Sam, nice to meet you. You must be Steve?’

Steve took Sam’s hand and smiled at the man, before he turned and noticed Bucky standing there like an idiot. His smile immediately slipped off his face and he took up a more defensive stance. _What had Bucky done to deserve that?_

Sam, oblivious to the tension, quickly introduced Riley and Bucky. Steve nodded to both of them, but still seemed cautious to approach Bucky. Bucky felt like his heart was breaking, seeing as the guy he really fancied obviously didn’t like him. However, he was a big boy, so he ignored his breaking heart, put on his most charming smile and stepped forward to introduce himself. Steve still seemed distrustful of Bucky, but he shook his hand and said a quiet, ‘nice to meet you too.’

Then Sam quickly ushered them all out and into the Uber waiting for them.

The cab drive was, well, one of the greatest and worst moments of Bucky’s life. He was sat in the back with Riley and Sam, but he could see Steve’s profile as he made small talk with the driver, managing to be open to this complete stranger in a way he didn’t seem to want to be with Bucky.

5 minutes later, the four of them were walking into the first bar of many, being greeted by an already drunk Clint, who pulled Steve, and then Bucky into a hug.

‘Fuck, its so crazy you two are finally meeting! Despite being in the same halls and all.’ Clint was grinning at them both, and Bucky didn’t have the heart to let him down.

‘Yeah, it is mad we’ve never actually met, despite both of us having to put up with your ugly mug.’ Bucky got out, grateful to Clint for getting rid of some of the weird tension between him and Steve. ‘But hey, can’t say I haven’t been dying to get to know the guy who put Brock in his place in freshers when he wouldn’t leave that poor girl alone.’

Steve’s expression morphs into something akin to surprise as he turns to Bucky. ‘Well, any friend of Clint’s is a friend of mine.’ And just like that, Steve seems to have gotten over his dislike of Bucky.

Bucky, optimistic about this change, says to Steve, ‘hey, I was gunna go get a drink. Can I get you anything?’

‘Ohh, a coke would be good.’

‘Just a coke?’ Bucky asks, smiling at how flustered Steve appears.

‘Umm, yeah, just that. Please.’

‘You sure, cus I don’t mind it if you want something a bit more expensive or alcoholic?’

Steve’s whole face goes red, and he mutters quietly, ‘Fine, a coke and vodka, if you insist.’

Bucky barks out a loud laugh that makes Steve jump slightly and he taps the younger man on the shoulder saying, ‘One vodka coke it is then.’

‘Oii, what about me?’ Clint angrily shouts, reminding both the other boys of his presence.

‘What about you?’

‘You not gunna buy me a drink?’

‘Nahh, nope, don’t think I will.’

Clint raises both hands in the air, calling upon imaginary gods. ‘Fuck you Buck-a-roo. I see how it is, buying drinks only for those you’ve got the hots for.’

Bucky feels heat rise to his face, but he tries his best to ignore the comment saying, ‘Look, I decided I needed to start being careful with my money, which means only buying drinks for myself and the beautiful.’ He sends a wink in Steve’s direction as tries to suavely saunter to the bar, but finds himself too giddy with excitement to see how flustered he’s gotten Steve with that last comment.

After purchasing the drinks, Bucky makes his way to the table with his friends, and others whom he has never met before. He’s delighted to see Steve has saved a seat right next to him, so he slides into it, leaning perhaps a touch closer to Steve than necessary, but enjoying the small intimate smile Steve sends his way.

The rest of the time at that bar is spent with Bucky focusing on the press of Steve at his side, and the small “accidental” touches they share.

In fact, the two of them end up sat next to each other in each bar they go to and find themselves lost in their own conversation.

‘I cannot fucking believe you actually said that to Brock!’

‘I did! Look, I hate bullies. Always have, always will. My Ma used to say one day my mouth would get me into a trouble I wouldn’t be able to get myself out of, but I’ve found the louder I am, the more the people around me speak up.’

‘Fuck, you really are amazing,’ Bucky murmured, feeling giddy at how Steve flushed at the complement, looking up at Bucky through his lashes.

‘Umm, can I be honest with you?’

‘Yeah, of course you can Stevie.’

‘I, uhh, I kinda thought you hated me, actually.’

Bucky can’t help the surprised ‘WHAT?!’ that slips out of his mouth, drawing the attention of some of there group to them, but Bucky didn’t care. ‘How? What?’

Steve let out a nervous chuckle. ‘Well, you did always stare at me whenever I was in the dinner hall at the same time as you. I just, I used to get a lot of negative attention from guys like you so… yeah, I just assumed….’

‘Fuck, no, Stevie. Shit, I’m sorry, I never thought- I always believed I was invisible to you. I never noticed you look in my direction. I – god.’

Steve laughed. ‘Now I can see that it wasn’t the case. And, I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror, how the fuck could I not have noticed you.’

Steve seemed to realise what he had just said and flushed an almost purple colour, looking down at the table to avoid Bucky’s eyes. Bucky was stunned at the compliment, before he shook himself out of it and quietly said, ‘Well, fuck, it’s not like I wasn’t staring at you cause ya so beautiful.’

Steve’s head snapped up and he assessed Bucky’s face. Seeing nothing but sincerity and barely concealed desire, his face softened and he murmured, ‘I might be reading this whole thing wrong, but would you maybe wanna go on a date with me sometime?’

Bucky grinned and nodded. ‘Yes, Stevie, I’d love to!’ Resisting the urge to just lean forward and claim the shorter boy’s lips, Bucky got out his phone and the two exchanged numbers.

Just before the two could start up a new conversation, Nat loudly proclaimed, ‘TO THE CLUB!’ and the group slowly began making their way to their next destination.

The rest of the night passed in a drunken haze, and Bucky was on a high from securing a date with the greatest bloke he’d ever met. The two did nothing more than giggle and dance together all night, with Bucky wanting to treat Steve like a gentleman, and Steve seemingly feeling the same way.

***

The following morning/early afternoon, Bucky woke to a slight headache and a text from Steve.

S: _So happy to have finally met you Buck. Can’t wait for our date!_

Bucky grinned into his pillow like a teenage girl before typing out his response.

B: **The pleasure was all mine! I’m excited too! Any idea on when you are available?**

S: _Is this afternoon to soon?_

B: **Coffee at 4?**

S: _Sounds perfect! Meet you downstairs?_

B: **Yep!!**

S: _:)_

Bucky got out of bed, showered and tried to hydrate himself as much as possible. He wanted to look his best for the date.

4 o’clock ended up coming far quicker than Bucky anticipated, and soon he was rushing downstairs to meet Steve. He felt a sense of Déjà vu to see Steve at the entrance waiting for him, but this time, the moment Steve saw him, his face broke into a huge sunny smile.

‘Hi’ Bucky said, breathless from more than the stairs.

‘Hiya. You ready?’

‘Looks like it.’ Bucky held his hand out for Steve to take, and had to conceal his glee when the shorter boy took it without hesitation.

They both decided costa was the place to go, as it was only a short walk away and both boys were still hungover. They settled down inside and only then did Bucky begin to feel properly nervous. Steve too seemed a little lost on what to say.

‘Fuck, this is awkward isn’t it?’ Bucky said, laughing nervously.

‘Yeah..’ Steve said, looking at Bucky through his lashes.

‘I wish I could say I know what to say on a first date, but honestly, I’m stumped.’

That comment seems to take Steve by surprise. ‘What, have you not been on many first dates?’

Bucky colours a little, but shakes his head, ‘Nah, never dated anyone. Only ever, you know, hooking up and stuff.’

‘That’s…. well I cant lie and say I’m not surprised. Surely you’ve dated? I mean, look at you, how…’

Bucky laughs self-deprecatingly. ‘nahh, not really. I mean at school I wasn’t out, so I never could date any guys even if I wanted to, and then I’ve been so busy here at Uni. No one seemed worth the time and effort. Well, until you, obviously.’

Steve lets out a long sigh. ‘Wow. I just, I can’t believe no one has tried to snatch you up yet. I’m still shocked that you even wanted to give this date a go.’

‘Steve, are you fucking kidding me! I’ve fancied you since I first laid eyes on you, and then when I got to hear more and more about how good you were. Fuck, how could I not want to date you?’

Steve seems pleased at the response, flushing at the genuine compliments. ‘You sure know how to make a guy feel special. Though, if you’ve fancied me for so long, why didn’t you introduce yourself or summin.’

Bucky laughed self-deprecatingly at how un-smooth he’s being. ‘Well, I woulda asked you out sooner if I thought I had a chance, or if I even realised you swung my way.’

Steve smiled, and said, ‘I’m openly Bi and proud. I’m surprised you didn’t know. Whereas you, well I didn’t realise you swung my way either until last night.’

‘I’m about as gay as they come!’

Steve smiled warmly at Bucky’s open statement. Their conversation moved onto where they’d grown up, and they both found our they were both from the same part of London. Steve opened up about his first love, Peggy, an American who had moved to England briefly because of her dad’s work. Bucky fought the slight jealousy he felt at the idea Steve had been in love before. However, when Bucky asked what had happened between the two, Steve got more cagey.

‘Peggy…. Peggy was _only_ interested in women, so it didn’t really…. Work.’

‘Fuck Steve, that sucks. I’ve never really fancied that many people before, but I did have this crush on one of the older boys at my school. Finding out he was as straight as they come was, well, it sucked. But, here we are anyway.’

Steve sent another sunny smile Bucky’s way.

In the end, they stayed in the coffee shop until it closed at 7, and deciding they weren’t in the mood for cafeteria food, they went to the local pizza joint. Their date didn’t officially finish until 9.30 when Bucky walked Steve to his room, giving him a quick and soft kiss goodnight.

***

Over the next two weeks, Bucky was constantly texting Steve. They had been on yet another official date, a movie this time, and were arranging to meet that evening.

‘You look happy,’ noted Sam, who once again was hanging out in his room.

‘I am.’

‘That’s good. Steve, well Steve is a good kid.’ 

Bucky smiled at the mention of his name and nodded, quickly doing his makeup and hair for his date.

‘You going to mooch?’

‘Yeah, think so. Its closest.’ Mooch was the university’s own bar, and while it was small, it was close and cheaper.

‘You nervous?’

Bucky thought about it for a minute, but then realised he wasn’t. He had grown so comfortable with Steve in such a short time. ‘Nahh, not really. Just, you know, buzzing.’

Sam let out a hearty laugh, then clapped Bucky, wishing him luck before making his way back to his own room further down the corridor. God, Bucky was lucky to have one of his best mates living so close.

Bucky finished getting all his stuff together and then prepared to go collect Steve from below. However, when he opened the door, he was met with Steve looking like he was about to knock.

‘Hey handsome.’ Bucky said in greeting, leaning down to give Steve a chaste kiss on the cheek. Buck and Steve hadn’t done more than share the occasional kiss, but Bucky felt all good things were worth waiting for. Plus, he knew Steve had never been with another bloke.

‘Hiya Buck, you ready?’

‘Yeah, lets go.’

They made their way to the bar hand in hand, and once inside found a small two person table. Once settled comfortably, they made casual conversation.

‘So, Steve, are you ever gunna tell me about your course, or are you trying remain a mysterious art student?’

Steve giggled, honest to god giggled, and then starting explaining to Bucky all the modules he had to take and told him anecdotes from a life drawing class. After a beat of comfortable silence, Steve then asked, ‘Not to turn this convo into something serious, but do you mind me asking how you found out, that like…’

‘What? Found out that dick was the only way for me? I guess it was when my friends would talk about their celebrity crushes and I found I was more interested in Draco Malfoy than I was in any of the other women on screen. I never found myself attracted to any women, romantically or sexually, like yeah, and obviously when I hit puberty, my obsession with dick was less to do with guys general phallocentric ways, and more cus, well, that’s what I wanted.’

Bucky looked back to Steve, to see his reaction to his own self-deprecating attempt at humour, but Steve’s face seemed closed off all of a sudden. Bucky wondered if he’d said something wrong, but decided to plod on. 

‘So that’s the grand story of how I found out men was it for me. So, uhh, how about for you?’

Steve still seemed closed off, but he put on an obviously forced, over-polite smile and muttered, ‘Yeah, about the same…’

Bucky wondered if maybe he had been too open, too sexual, too – well, fuck – too Bucky. Tying to salvage the situation, he started quizzing Steve on how his signing classes were going. Steve opened up a little again, but the whole mood of the date had moved from something flirty and fun, to friendly and casual. And Bucky had no idea what to do.

After both boys had finished their drinks, Bucky was about to go up to get another round, but Steve seemed to have other plans.

‘Well, this was really fun, thank you.’

‘Uhh, yeah – yeah it was. I – look Steve, did i… did I do something?’

Steve let out a fake huffy laugh and looked everywhere except at Bucky, ‘No. No of course not Buck. I just, I gotta go.’

Steve gave Bucky a small smile before bolting out of the bar. It took a second for Bucky to process Steve’s quick departure, before he scampered off after the shorter boy.

‘Hey. Hey! Steve, wait up, we – we are going back in the same direction. Let me walk you home.’

Steve had slowed down, and finally stopped so Bucky could catch up.

‘Please.’ Bucky all but begged. He watched as Steve’s shoulders caved in on himself and he seemed to relent, nodding.

The walk back to halls was short, but extremely awkward. Bucky couldn’t think what to say. When Steve made to turn down the corridor on the first floor, two floors below Bucky’s room, Bucky reached out and gently held his forearm.

‘Stevie, what, what did I do wrong?’

‘Nothing, Buck.’

‘Then… well then what’s with the short date and you practically running from me?’

‘I..’ Steve seemed lost for words.

‘Please, Steve, just- just tell me!’

Steve seemed to gather himself up, turned to face Bucky fully and took a deep breath. ‘Its not you, Buck, I swear it! But, I just don’t think we are all that well suited.’

Bucky just stared for a moment. ‘Then, then why the hell did you agree to go on yet another date!’

Steve cringed, but continued, ‘I thought maybe, maybe we could work, but I just think its better we leave it.’

‘Leave it? What do you mean, its not going to work, you’ve not even given this a chance!’ Bucky’s voice was getting louder and louder and he noticed a few of the students in the communal kitchen on Steve’s floor seemed to be listening in.

‘I’m serious Buck. I really don’t think you know what you’re getting into with me.’

Bucky saw red, feeling full of disappointment and rage. Hell, he barely knew the kid, and yet he felt so broken that he was being rejected before they even had a chance at anything. ‘Well, its clear that my opinion in the matter of us doesn’t count. We’ve, fuck Steve, these last few weeks have been amazing. I really thought this thing between us was going somewhere. But then maybe one slightly awkward date and you’re ready to throw it all away. You know what? Fine! I’m glad you realised you didn’t like me now rather than months down the line. It was nice knowing you.’

Bucky stormed up to his room, slammed his door and managed to crawl into his bed before the tears began to fall from his face.

***

Sam, Nat and Clint all seemed surprised to hear that Bucky and Steve were no longer dating. In fact, Clint looked like he really wanted to say something to Bucky after the four of them were done hanging out a few days after Steve called it quits. But Bucky didn’t want to hear it. He was still just so lost as to what made Steve do a complete 180.

Bucky avoided the lunch hall as much as possible, and despite one slip up when he and Steve had bumped into each other in the laundry room, Bucky hadn’t seen the smaller boy since their volatile conversation. Fuck, Bucky couldn’t even call it a break-up. They never even got that far.

As time passed, however, Bucky felt less angry and more confused. The start of their date had gone so well. Steve had even let Bucky kiss his cheek. So why did he call it off not long after? Nat, getting more and more irritated at Bucky’s bad mood, eventually cracked.

‘For fucks sake Bucky, I know you liked the kid, but life goes on!’

‘But…’

‘No, enough moping! You and I are going to go out and get shitfaced. Clint is busy with some of his other friends, so just you and me. We can even see if there are any attractive young men you fancy okay?’

Bucky sighed, but realised Nat had a point. ‘okay, okay, lets go out.’

A shower and 4 tequila shots later, Bucky and Nat were happily tipsy, making their way into the only gay club the city had to offer.

‘Bar and then dance floor’ Nat ordered. The two had a quick shot before making their way to ‘dance’. Well, club dancing was more just grinding on each other. Not long into the night, Bucky saw a tall blonde man eyeing him up from the bar. Smirking at him, he began to move more sensually, smirking at the mans open appreciation. Soon he moved of the bar, slotting behind Bucky so he could feel the hard press of his arousal. Nat too was smirking, but also in the process of making herself scarce.

‘Haven’t seen you here before’ the man shouted into his ear.

‘Not been here before.’ Bucky turned to face the man, noticing as the blond catalogued his prosthetic arm.

‘May i?’ he asked, indicating to Bucky’s arm.

Bucky nodded, and watched as the blond caressed his metal arm. Fuck, it was always hot when men appreciated it instead of avoiding acknowledging it. Steve liked his arm. Wait- No! No thinking of Steve. However, as if his thought had been enough to conjure up the man himself, Bucky looked over the other blonds’ shoulder to see Steve there, just off the dance floor, looking at Bucky. He looked, well he always looked amazing, but even with the distance, Bucky could tell he looked sad. No. He looked downright miserable. However, as soon as he and Bucky made eye-contact, Steve scarpered.

Bucky, as if on autopilot, found himself following Steve, murmuring a quick apology to the man he’d danced with. He saw what he thought was Steve leaving the club, but as he made his way forward, the real Steve caught his eye, climbing the stairs to the balcony of the club. Rushing to catch up, Bucky practically leaped up the stairs, and quickly managed to catch Steve just before he entered the toilets.

‘Steve,’ Bucky got out, at a loss on what to say.

‘Hi Buck.’ Steve looked close to tears.

‘Fuck, Steve, you okay?’

Steve let out a humourless laugh and then began to say something else when their conversation was interrupted by the toilet door opening.

‘Well well, if it isn’t my favourite dyke.’

Steve froze up as Brock smirked down at him.

‘Fuck off.’ Bucky said.

‘Oooh got yourself a little lap dog have we.’

‘I _SAID_, fuck off!’

Brock turned his smirk onto Bucky. ‘Ain’t you supposed to gay? Why the fuck you hanging around this lil lesbian?’

Steve seemed to snap out of his silent trance, marching into Brock's space. ‘What the fuck is wrong with your little transphobic ass?? Can’t stand that I am more of a man than you will ever be, evern without a dick hanging beneath my legs?!!’

Brock’s smirked slipped off his face, to be replaced with a cruel smile that promised violence. ‘Look here, you little bitch! I am not about beating up girls who dress as boys!’

Bucky couldn’t stand to see Steve take the hate alone, so stepped forward, shoving Brock hard against the bathroom door, smiling as Brock grimaced in pain as his back hit the doorknob. ‘I don’t know if you are deaf as well as stupid, but I told you to _FUCK OFF_!!’ Bucky roared.

‘Faggots,’ Brock whispered under his breath, and Bucky lost it. He swung his metal fist into Brocks ugly face, feeling only satisfaction at the crunch of Brocks nose. Brock let out a small whimper and slid down the door. Adrenaline was pumping through Bucky’s system, so much so that his hearing sounded fuzzy. However, he noticed Steve was attempting to drag Bucky away from Brock. He let him, feeling himself being tugged out of the club before the bouncers could reprimand him. Not that he cared. He wished he could have recorded that moment.

‘Fuck, Bucky, I mean, I’m not one to back down from a fight, but shit, you coulda gotten into serious trouble there!’ Steve was telling Bucky off while dragging him down the street, seemingly deciding walking home was the best option, so Bucky could work off his anger. ‘Buck. Buck! Are you even listening to me?’

Bucky huffed. ‘Yes mum.’

‘Jerk.’

‘Punk.’

The two boys spent a moment looking at each other, and then they both burst out in manic laughter.

‘Fuck, Bucky, I really thought you were gunna kill him for a moment.’

‘I coulda,’ Bucky responded, knowing it was true. Knowing he would never want to stop hurting Brock for all the things he said.

‘My knight in shining armour,’ Steve said, batting his eyelashes.

Bucky huffed a laugh, but then stopped walking. He waited for Steve to look at him quizzically before saying, ‘Steve, is that why you wanted to stop seeing me? Because your trans?’

Steve looked down, and muttered, ‘Well, kinda.’

‘Why? Did you really think I’d care enough to stop wanting to see you? Did you really think it would matter to me?’

Steve seemed to shrink into himself further, but still responded, ‘yeah, well. When you were talking about discovering your sexuality, it was all about liking dick. And well, I was gearing up to tell you I was trans, asking you how you discovered your sexuality and then I was gunna make a subtle comment about how uncovering my gender was similar. Or different. But then, when you mentioned dick, all that, I kinda freaked. I’ve never had to come out to someone who I was romantically involved with who didn’t already suspect.’

Bucky could lie, and pretend he didn’t feel angry. Angry and hurt at Steve’s expectation for Bucky to be a prick. However, he also understood how hard it must have been. He would never get how scary and difficult coming out as trans must be, especially if Steve was already receiving abuse from Brock. Bucky was also filled with another emotion. Hope.

‘Hey,’ Bucky said, lifting Steve’s face with his flesh hand so their eyes could meet. ‘It wouldn’t have mattered to me. It still doesn’t matter to me. If, if you still want me, I still want you.’

Steve’s eyes filled with tears and suddenly they were hugging. Eventually Bucky pulled back a bit, though only so he could capture Steve’s lips between his own. Steve let out a soft moan, opening his mouth for Bucky. Taking the invitation, Bucky began to plunder Steve’s mouth. Steve’s hands wound there way into Bucky’s hair and began to pull at the scalp, causing an embarrassing whimper to leave his mouth. Bucky backed Steve into the wall behind him and fit a leg between Steve’s. Steve began to grind on Bucky’s thigh, letting out low moans that got louder and more desperate. Eventually, Buck managed to detangle himself again, long enough to murmur ‘Taxi. Now.’

The cab drive home was short, but it felt like an eternity with both boys trying to keep their hands to themselves. Once back in halls, the boys climbed the stairs, stopping every now and again to make out aggressively. When they reached Steve’s floor, Steve let out, ‘Mine – Fuck – Mine, lets go to mine. Its closer.’

The two practically raced down the corridor, and while Steve unlocked his door, Bucky grinded against Steve’s backside while kissing his neck. Steve got the door open and pushed Bucky inside. Once inside, Bucky quickly removed his shirt, grinning as Steve made an almost wounded noise and pushed Bucky back against his door. They made out messily before Steve dropped to his knees and pulled down Bucky’s trousers and pants together.

‘May I?’

‘Fuck, Stevie, yeah, yes please,’ Bucky got out, before all words were impossible as his dick was wrapped in wet heat.

Steve expertly sucked Bucky down, fitting most of him down his throat. Bucky had to fight not to come right away. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to enjoy this a little longer.

Steve pulled back and lavished his tip with attention, sucking in Bucky’s excessive pre-cum. Bucky threaded his fingers into Steve’s hair and pushed him gently back onto his dick. Steve let out a low moan at the display of dominance. He sucked Bucky up and down a few times before pulling off with a messy pop.

‘You can fuck my face,’ Steve said, looking up at Bucky through his lashes. Bucky moaned and as Steve began to suck him down again, he did just that. He carefully thrust his dick into Steve’s wet mouth, moaning in tandem with the boy on his knees.

‘Fuck, Stevie, fuck I’m so close.’

Steve picked up the pace, and Bucky was soon fucking into Steve’s mouth with no concern but the desire to come. It didn’t take long before he spilled into Steve’s mouth, groaning Steve’s name. Steve swallowed down some of Bucky’s cum, but he also pulled off before Bucky was finished, causing some to end up on Steve’s face.

‘Shit, Steve, I’m sorry,’ Bucky said, trying to fight the post orgasm bliss to find a tissue. But steve just used his shirt to wipe the cum away.

Steve was still fully dressed at this point, causing Bucky’s aroused brain to remember that Steve might not be comfortable enough to strip down fully, or do anything else.

‘Steve – Steve you need to let me know what you want. What you’re okay with.’ Bucky said, desperately fighting the urge to strip Steve of all his clothes.

Steve seemed to halter for a moment before saying, ‘Anything you’re comfortable with, I’m down for.’

‘Anything?’

‘Anything.’

‘You trust me.’

Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes and nodded.

Bucky pounced onto Steve manhandling the short boy onto the bed. Once Steve was on his back, Bucky removed his shirt. He kissed slowly down Steve’s neck, and then moved to one of his bright pink nipples, letting out a low moan as he sucked it into his mouth. Steve squirmed beneath him and bucked his hips, muttering Bucky’s name. After giving the nipped a quick bite, he moved onto the other, lathering it with attention. He then kissed along the two identical scars beneath, whispering into Steve’s skin how utterly beautiful he was.

Bucky moved back up the bed to recapture Steve’s mouth, spending a second to appreciate just how gone Steve looked. Then he reached for Steve’s jeans, slowing unzipping them incase Steve wanted to keep trousers on. But Steve just looked at Bucky with desperate eyes, so he quickly removed them. Settling back between Steve’s legs, Bucky let out a load moan when he saw just how wet Steve had gotten.

‘Fuck, Steve,’ Bucking groaned into Steve’s hips, kissing them as he slowly began to remove the boxers.

‘Wait!’ Steve suddenly said, and Bucky let go immediately. ‘I just, you sure Buck? I know you’ve never had sex or wanted to have sex with a vagina..’

Bucky immediately cut Steve off as he surged up to take his mouth. ‘Stevie, fuck, you’d be the one doing me a favour, letting me suck you off. Fuck, I’ve been dreaming of this for months.’

‘But..’

‘Steve, if you want me to stop, I will. But if your only complaint is the belief that going down on you is a chore for me, then imma get back to it.’

Steve let out a happy giggle, but shook his head, letting Bucky settle back between his legs. Making a show of it, Bucky lavished all available skin with kisses as he slowly removed the boxers, unable to stop the load moan that escaped from his mouth when a trail of wetness linked Steve to his boxers.

‘Jesus fucking Christ, Stevie. You are so sexy. So sexy for me.’

Steve moaned is response as Bucky took off the boxers, giving the wet patch a sniff before chucking it across the room.

‘Fuck, I bet you taste as good as you smell’ Bucky muttered into Steve’s thigh as he slowly kissed upwards, teasing Steve.

‘Only one way to find out,’ Steve responded, his trademark smirk on his face, though Bucky could still see the doubt, the worry beneath. Deciding he’d take Steve apart leisurely at a later date, Bucky leaned in and tasted Steve on his tongue.

‘Fuck, you taste so good baby,’ Bucky let out, before plunging his tongue back into Steve.

Bucky had never done anything with a vagina before, and he’d only ever watched straight porn a few times to confirm that he was, in fact, gay as fuck. So he wouldn’t lie and say the different equipment intimidated him. But Bucky was never one to back down from a challenge, and from the noises Steve was making, he thought he must be doing okay. He licked across Steve’s opening before pulling his dick into his mouth, sucking. Steve’s hips bucked as he began to hum, and Bucky paused to check in with Steve.

‘Steve, babe, am I doing okay?’

‘Fuck, Bucky, fuck yeah, yeah your doing great.’

Bucky smiled and went back to eating Steve out, enjoying how wet and messy it was. He slowly moved down and began to rim Steve softly, aware he probably wouldn’t get much out of it. But Steve seemed to enjoy the attention there too. Bucky was just fucking Steve there with his tongue when Steve called his name.

‘Bucky?’

‘Yeah Stevie.’

‘Fuck, would it be okay if I road your face?’

Bucky was already hard again and had to fight not to come at that exact moment at the thought of it. ‘Fuck, yeah Stevie, yeah please.’

The two boys rearranged themselves, so Bucky’s head was on the pillow and Steve was kneeling over Bucky’s head. Bucky helped Steve arrange himself so his opening was right by Bucky’s face before the small boy began riding his face. Both men were moaning and saying each others names desperately, but as Steve became more and more frantic, Bucky began humming again, encouraging Steve to come. Soon, Steve lurched forward, moaning Bucky’s name in climax.

Steve moved off Bucky’s face and then lay down next to him. Bucky was unsure if Steve would want to kiss, what with how covered in cum Bucky’s face now was. But Steve leaned in, and began cleaning his wetness off Bucky’s face.

Soon they were making out again, and Bucky crawled on top of Steve and began grinding against him.

‘Fuck, Steve, would you let me fuck you?’ Bucky said, capturing Steve’s mouth and kissing him in-between each word.

Steve began frantically nodding and then pointed Bucky to his draw. Bucky climbed up and withdrew some condoms and lube, settling between Steve’s legs again. He began lick into Steve again, and then paid attention to his dick while he fucked him with two fingers. Steve was writhing beneath him again, but soon he was asking, ‘Buck, please, your metal fingers, fuck, please, I want them to open me up.’

Bucky looked up in surprise to see Steve’s face flushed at the admission, but his desire was clear. Fuck, no one had ever asked him that before. Bucky swapped hands, fingering Steve open with his metal fingers while paying attention to his dick.

Soon, Steve was ready, and Bucky slipped on a condom, covering his dick with more lube, and lined himself up with Steve’s entrance. Suddenly, he got an idea.

‘Hey Steve, you don’t happen to have like a clit vibrator or something?’

Steve seemed shocked by the question before nodding and pointing to the same draw. Lo and behold, Bucky got his hands on the vibrator and placed it over Steve’s clit. He steadily eased himself into Steve, moaning at the wet tight heat that met him. He checked Steve was ready for him to move and slowly began fucking into Steve. Once his thrusts became harder and faster, he switched on the toy and watched as Steve really began to thrive under him.

‘Fuck, Bucky, shit, that’s so good.’

Bucky smirked and picked up the pace further. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He increased the intensity of the toy and began roughly fucking into Steve and watched as the boy beneath him came apart, coming for a second time. With the sensation of Steve clenching around Bucky, he only had to thrust twice more before he too was coming. He collapsed just to the side of the smaller boy, his dick slipping out of Steve’s hole.

‘Fuck’ Bucky said. He turned to look at Steve, and suddenly the two of them were laughing. 

Steve was the first to calm down. ‘Jesus, Buck, if I knew it’d be like that I woulda slept with you that first night we were introduced.

Bucky smiled at Steve and then pulled off the bed to dispose of his condom. Crawling back into bed with Steve, he pulled the younger man into his arms.

It didn’t take long for both boys to fall asleep, wrapped up in one another.

***

The following morning was filled with slow sex, and more laughter, and before either boy left Steve’s room, they’d decided to be exclusive, unwilling to share one another with another. Bucky had never felt more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments are love and all that Jazz <3 xx
> 
> For beginning of slurs and transphobia: Steve let out a humourless laugh and then began to say something else when their conversation was interrupted by the toilet door opening.
> 
> For end: ‘Fuck, Bucky, I mean, I’m not one to back down from a fight, but shit, you coulda gotten into serious trouble there!
> 
> Anything else that needs a warning, please let me know!! Much looove.


End file.
